


Hearts and Pi

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Marvel Holidays [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everyone is kinda in this, Fluffy, Food, It's just cute, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Pi Day is celebrated every year in the tower, but who is responsible for it.It's just cute fluff for a nerdy day!





	Hearts and Pi

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy guys! I love the silliness and science based parts of pi day so enjoy.

The pies arrived in the Avengers common room the way they did every March 14th. When everyone woke up there was pie covering every surface in the common room kitchen. Fruit crisps and quiches (Clint stands that they totally qualify as a pie) were labelled "For Breakfast". Shepard's Pie, Apple Pie, and Boston Creme labelled "For Lunch". Under the "For Dinner" was every type of chocolate pie imaginable. There were also miscellaneous pies scattered around the room. While the breakfast and lunches had varied over the years dinner was always chocolate. 

The Avengers trickled into the common room laughing and fighting over the pie. Clint hid the Boston Creme in the top cabinet and didn't notice when Natasha stole them. Bucky took an entire apple pie and chased Steve with in while singing the Star-Spangled Banner. Darcy enjoyed the day off from cooking, even Jane and Bruce emerged from the labs for a slice. 

"J, how are things going upstairs" Tony asked the AI. He was still in his lab with a scotch in his hand. This day would never get easier as this day was used to foster his love of science. 

"Very, well Sir. Might I suggest you join in? It appears to be an opportunity for the team bonding Ms. Potts encourages." 

"On my way up J."

On the way out of the lab Tony toasted a picture sitting on his desk of a well dressed man standing beside a young boy with dark hair, beside the picture was a framed recipe for chocolate pie that was very worn and stained. 

"Happy Pi day Jarvis"


End file.
